In the pneumatic tire of the related art that is filled with pressurized air and used, the occurrence of a blowout is a structurally unavoidable problem.
In order to solve this problem, in recent years, for example, as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, a non-pneumatic tire including an attachment body attached to an axle, an outer tubular body configured to surround the attachment body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a connecting member configured to connect the attachment body and the outer tubular body while allowing displacement therebetween has been proposed. The connecting member is provided with an elastic connecting plate having two end portions, wherein a first end portion is connected to the attachment body and the first end portion is connected to the outer tubular body.